


【影日no.12】幽闭恐惧症

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *暴躁影山x幽闭恐惧日向*大学同居*日向幼年捏造注意





	【影日no.12】幽闭恐惧症

————————正文———————— 

#

“我不要、不要坐电梯…！”

“快点进去你这呆子！”身后的影山不耐烦地低吼了一句，顺势在背上推了日向一把。

 

橙色的小个子踉跄了一步，前脚掌刚好卡在电梯自动门的滑槽里。此时此刻电梯内的灯光在他的眼里异常惨白，狭小的空间里仿佛塞满了各种各样他无法看见也无法理解的生物，他们叫嚣着用嘶哑的声音唤着他的名字。从中涌出的气流扑面而来，窜入他的鼻腔嘴巴，前所未有的窒息感压迫着他，他惊恐万分，慌忙捂住嘴巴，条件反射似的后退，想要躲开从中伸出的千万只看不见的手，却绝望地撞到了身后的影山。那个结实的胸膛纹丝不动，冰冷得如同一面墙壁。

 

“影山……不要——求你……”颤悠悠地回头，黯淡惊恐的眼瞳沁出了泪水，几近呜咽着去央求他。

可能只有0.01秒，错乱的日向并不能捕捉到影山飞雄的迟疑，他只是看见他偏过头紧拧着眉，烦躁地“嘁”了一声，随后哑着嗓子，“忍耐不是你最擅长的么？”

 

有力的胳膊穿过他的腋下，硬是将他拎进了电梯。

 

————————————

 

日向翔阳患有幽闭恐惧症。

这并不是一件值得炫耀的事，当然在日向眼里也不是什么用来博得同情的筹码，除非有人问起或是事到紧急，否则日向翔阳是不会主动提起的。因此自从上了大学，周围知道这件事的也仅同居人影山飞雄一人而已。

然而如果再去深究病因，只怕就连本人都因为拒绝回忆而记忆模糊了。

 

日向翔阳七岁的冬天掉进了施工队掘出的深坑，独自一人在黑暗中度过了四个小时。

那天雪下得很大，学校停课，家附近施工到一半的路面也暂停了修整。日向翔阳在周围玩雪的时候不慎滑了进去。他试着爬上去，可是这个高度似乎在他的能力范围之外。他大声叫喊，但是寂静的田野在这种天气下几乎不会有人经过。折腾到累了饿了，他静静地坐在潮湿冰冷的坑底暗暗祈祷有人能发现他，但是直到傍晚他谁都没有等到，等到的只有冬天的夜晚而已。

 

冬天的夜晚来得很早。不到五点天色便完全暗了下来。

天上的雪还在下。

肩头积了一层细雪的日向听到自己的空荡荡的肚子不时地控诉起来，他想站起来再尝试着能不能爬上去，但是双脚已经冻得麻木不听使唤。

他想到了妈妈也许已经做好了热乎乎的饭菜在等他，又或许已经开始着急地到处找他。他感到脸上滑过温热的液体，左脸颊竟然有些生疼，用手一抹有淡淡的血丝，这才发现掉下来的时候大概划破了脸。

周围越来越暗。日向翔阳抱紧了膝盖死死地盯着黑暗中的一点。一片疲倦饥饿之中他甚至听到了谁家传开来的一声狗叫。惊得抖了一下之后视野发生了微妙的改变——

 

周围的一片黑暗之中睁开了数十双眼睛，正齐刷刷地看着自己。

 

眼角逼出泪水的一瞬他将头猛地埋入了膝盖之中。

谁都好

谁都好

谁来……！

 

不知道在黑暗中熬过了多久。

朦胧之中似乎听到了警笛的声音。再次恢复知觉是有人抚上他发抖的肩膀。眼前穿着制服的男人他并不认识，但是他毫不犹豫地扑了过去，大声哭了起来。

 

被送回家的时候已经九点了。

怀着妹妹的母亲披着单薄的外套站在家门口的石子路上远远地翘首巴望着，握在胸前的两只手冻得发白。

止住了眼泪的日向又有了放声大哭的冲动，可是他不能哭。

七岁的日向不知道原因，只是本能地觉得自己不能哭。

 

那天晚上开始，日向翔阳的房门就再没有关起来过，睡觉也必须要有夜灯。捉迷藏只能做鬼，很少做火车旅行。

 

 

 

#

影山和日向同租的房子在六楼。

原本是考虑到日向幽闭恐惧症的原因想要租个楼层低一点的，但是日向那个笨蛋非要说上下楼能锻炼小腿肌肉，结果租了个高度尴尬的楼层。话虽如此两个人还是过得很开心，至少每天早晚可以上下楼决胜。

 

但是今天影山飞雄强压着怒火将日向扔进了电梯。

 

他不是不知道日向翔阳有幽闭恐惧症，不如说他比任何人都清楚日向有多么害怕密室和黑暗。

从不进家里的贮藏室，洗澡也要开着浴室门，娱乐活动很少选择看电影，来回宫城和东京的车厢内总是紧紧地握着自己的手……

 

电梯门关上的一刹那，日向的身体抖了一下。他不知道影山飞雄突然有点后悔。

 

电梯缓缓地开始加速上升。

患有幽闭恐惧症的人在封闭空间中会有叫喊、捂头、闭眼、缩墙角、呕吐等冲动。

影山飞雄的余光捕捉到身形有些虚晃的日向。他踉跄着后退了两步，背后抵在墙壁上。他咬紧了下嘴唇一声不吭，握紧的指关节微微泛白，眼睛不停地眨动，想要闭起来却又像是在拒绝什么。看得出来身体已经脱力要靠墙壁来支撑自己。可是自始至终那双橘色的眼睛都没有转向他一次。

 

影山飞雄的怒气值自此达到了顶点。

一声重响回荡在狭小空间的墙壁上。但只怕即便是影山砸了这个电梯日向也不会回头。

影山收回了墙壁上爆着青筋的拳头刚想走向日向，电梯内的灯光突然熄灭了。与此同时，伴随着一声机械摩擦碰撞的巨响，电梯卡在了半空。

 

停电？故障？

突如其来的状况反倒让影山飞雄冷静不少，他的头脑里飞快地闪过几种可能，首先查看了身后日向的状况——很好，他站在黑暗中似乎没有什么意外——随即迅速按下了紧急呼救按钮。

 

猝不及防地，身后传来一声闷响——

日向双脚一软滑坐在了墙角。

黑暗中看不清楚他的神情，只知道他在墙角蜷缩成了一团。

他仍没有叫他的名字。

 

刚刚因为意外状况冷却的大脑再次不由分说地躁怒起来——

 

———————————

 

影山飞雄今天本是结束了下午的课程在校门口等日向准备一起回家的。

可是等了将近一个小时他也没有来，手机也一直没有人接听。

那个呆子又在体育馆练球练到脑热了吧。这样思忖着向体育馆走过去。

 

迎面走来了三个面熟的学生。

虽说是面熟，影山飞雄却也叫不出他们的名字，只依稀记得虽然不是正选但他们也同是排球部的。

然后和日向的关系似乎不错。

 

“抱歉，你们有看到日向吗？”

“日向翔阳。”见眼前的三个人怔了怔他又加了一句。

 

然而不知为何，后排的梳着背头的男生“噗”地一声似乎忍不住开始笑起来。前面的两个人像是被笑声提醒似的，也跟着低下头抖着肩膀狂笑起来。

 

影山飞雄不知为何有了不详的预感。

眼前男生嘻嘻哈哈的样子让这种预感混着怒火迅速占领了整个大脑。

 

前排嚼着口香糖的男生回过神来才发现自己被拎着衣领提了起来，脚尖踮着地面却使不上力：“日向在哪儿？”

贴近的男人黑着脸犹如一只恶鬼，眼神凌厉到似乎要杀了他——

“回答！！！”

 

“我…我们恶…作剧……把他锁在了器材室……”

 

眼见面前的男人一瞬间的震惊后目眶眦裂，以为自己要挨上一顿拳头。谁知黑发男生闷声咽下一口气后狠狠地丢下了他向体育馆飞奔而去。

 

 

找到日向翔阳的时候他正坐在物架边上瑟瑟发抖。

抬头看向影山的眼神空虚无力，眼眶发黑干涩得紧。即使见到了黑发男生手掌下瘦削的肩膀仍在细细密密地颤抖。

 

“影……影山？”

嗫嚅的声音断断续续，也许是在怀疑自己是否看见了幻觉。

 

心脏一瞬间的揪紧迫使影山转身将拳头挥向了随之赶来的三个人。

可是身后的人抱住了他。

 

眼前的景象似乎总算让三个人清醒不少——

“抱、抱歉日向……我们不知道你…抱歉……”

 

“影山我没事。”

身后的声音轻轻接道。

 

 

餐馆两个小时的沉默让日向翔阳逐渐冷静下来。

踏上回家的路时已经快要八点。

 

 

 

#

黑暗中影山只能看清日向翔阳的轮廓。

墙角那一团瑟缩的身影无时无刻不在挑战他的底线。

 

“不是说「没事」吗？”清冷的声音回荡在寂静的狭小空间内。

“哪里没事了？”

一字一句咬牙挤出，压制不住的尾音颤抖着加重，责备之意呼之欲出。

那么该责备的是谁？自己的怒火又从何而来？该吐向谁？

 

日向翔阳的睁大着眼睛却不知视线落在何处，涣散的目光找不到任何目标。意识或许早已因恐惧而混沌不堪。即便这样，他还是没有任何动作。

 

大步迈到他的面前蹲下，钳住了他的肩膀——

“为什么原谅他们？！”

怒吼冲口而出。但自己或许早已知道答案。

 

因为不知者无罪。

如果是日向，一定会这样笑着回答自己。

那么这场意外到底该责问谁？

 

“为什么要忍耐？”

本应因怒火而燃烧的眼神蒙上厚厚的痛心和怀疑，直到尾音消失在压抑的喉口——

“……你到现在都不愿意求助于我吗”

 

黯淡的枯橘色眼眸里亮了亮，温热的触感抚上影山飞雄的脸颊，熟悉的声音在跟前响起——

“别自责了影山……我这不是没事吗”

 

黑暗中的男孩子眼神似乎恢复了一丝光彩，目光努力聚焦在他的身上。

明明害怕得不行，明明声音还在发抖。

 

影山飞雄早已知道答案。

那句我没事，不是为了那三个人开脱，而是在为自己开脱。

自己明明知道他最害怕封闭和黑暗，仍让他一个人在那里呆了那么久。

影山无法原谅那样的自己，更无法原谅被谅解的自己，更何况这一谅解是建立在他的隐忍之上的。他宁愿眼前的人大叫着扯着他的领子像往日的争吵那样狠狠地责怪自己一通。

可是日向只会笑着跟他说——

因为不知者无罪，影山根本不知道我被锁起来了啊。

 

影山飞雄有很多很多想说的话，可是他天生就不会表达。他哽了哽喉咙将这一股情绪压了下去。如果是日向，一定能够知道自己想说什么吧。

 

思及如此面前的小个子终于撑不住眩晕感，倒在了自己的肩膀上。

“影山……我有点、想吐……头好晕”

 

影山飞雄条件反射地抱紧了他。

“没什么可怕的。我在这。已经按了报警器，很快就会有人来的。”

 

日向翔阳的意识快要重新陷入浑浊之中时，耳边再次传来了影山飞雄的声音。

“你啊，昨天说的新战术的暗号背完了吗？”

 

日向不知道他为什么这个时候提起这个，但仍旧尝试着开口回答他。可是还没等他回答，影山飞雄又开始说话了。

“今天早上你起床迟了吧，牛奶没有喝就跑了。这样怎么可能长高？”

“菅原前辈说他下周会来东京实习，可以约着见一面。”

“上周四你在小树林被摄影系的女生告白了吧，别以为我不知道。”

……

 

日向无气力地笑了笑。

他明白了，影山并不想要他的回答，只是想说给他听。

在这个黑漆漆一片死寂的空间里。

 

影山自从上了高三当了部长以后变得比以前更寡言了，真真切切变成了他人口中“沉稳冷漠的厉害角色”。当然和自己的拌嘴时间除外。

这样的影山上一次这么多话还是在和自己告白的时候。“沉稳冷漠的厉害角色”在自己面前犹犹豫豫语无伦次。虽然自己回答的时候也结巴得好不到哪里去。

 

絮絮叨叨的影山真是奢侈呢。

日向翔阳这么想着，更加瘫软在影山飞雄的肩膀上。一天的疲倦袭来，就这样吐着均匀的呼吸睡了去。

 

——————————

 

日向醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在了家里的沙发上，身上盖着影山最喜欢的毛毯。

一阵叮叮当当的声响后高个子男生从厨房走了出来，手上端着自己常用的马克杯，浓香的牛奶味从杯缘飘散开来。

 

“抱、抱歉了……把你推进电梯…”

将杯子递给他的时候他别过了脸，吞吞吐吐地道了歉。

 

微怔了一下，日向接过了杯子，回以绽开的笑脸。

“嗯！”

 

—————————fin————————

 


End file.
